


Английская литература для чайников

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BFFs, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Russian, Teacher Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аглийскую литературу, в любом ее виде, Стайлз предпочитал любить издалека и как можно реже; потому не было более отвратительного и скучного предмета, чем оный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Английская литература для чайников

**Author's Note:**

> для лапочки Нима :3

Английскую литературу, в любом ее виде, Стайлз предпочитал любить издалека и как можно реже; потому не было более отвратительного и скучного предмета, чем оный. Стайлз и не помнил, что дернуло его записаться на этот курс - да еще и прихватить с собой Скотта - но это явно был день не самых лучших решений. Возможно, в тот момент он был достаточно опьянен самим фактом пребывания в колледже, чтобы соображать достаточно трезво. Раскаяние наступило после первых же пяти минут лекции, когда профессор Томпсон монотонным голосом принялся зачитывать громоздкий стих о любви, предательстве и интригах. У Стайлза закровоточили уши, а Скотт достаточно больно стукнул его кулаком в плечо и прошипел, довольно умело передразнивая Стайлза "будет круто, Скотт, мы оторвемся, Скотт, доверься мне, Скотт."

Круто не было. Круто так ни разу и не случилось, и Скотт отказывался говорить со Стайлзом целых два дня, пока не встретил в коридоре девушку своей мечты. А когда встречаешь девушку своей мечты, необходимо делиться эмоциями с другом.

\- Напиши ей стихи, - посоветовал Стайлз, за что - совершенно незаслуженно! - отгреб вторую оплеуху, но со Скоттом помирился.

На курсе литературы Стайлз пересекался одновременно с двумя людьми, которые были в его списке. У каждого уважающего себя парня был список тех, с кем бы он мечтал оказаться в постели, и Стайлз, в отличии от Скотта, никогда не вписывал в него имена порно-звезд и молоденьких певичек. Стайлз ставил перед собой реальные цели.

Лидия и Дэнни. Идеальные кандидаты на то, чтобы одарить их обаянием Стилински. Скотт, кстати, заявил, что это просто невероятно пошло и он больше не хочет слушать ничего об обаянии Стайлза или как там он еще называет свой член. В отличии от Скотта, Стайлз был достаточно умным, чтобы не обидеться.

Но по шее Скотт отхватил - за извращенные фантазии и опошление чистой и светлой любви.

Вообще-то, Стайлз был уверен в своих силах и знал, что рано или поздно сумеет завоевать неприступную крепость имени Мартин. Или сдаться на милость Дэнни. Все портил бойфренд Лидии и лучший друг Дэнни, который Стайлза на дух не переносил.

\- Удивительно, с чего это он, - притворно сокрушался рядом Скотт, и, определенно, Стайлзу он больше нравился без умения пользоваться сарказмом.

В любом случае, Томпсон продолжал зачитывать баллады о прекрасных дамах и бесстрашных рыцарях, шумно перелистывая страницы, а Стайлз и Скотт в это время пытались составить план боевых действий.

\- Подойди и скажи, что хочешь от нее детей, - предложил Стайлз, когда Скотт в очередной раз отверг воистину гениальную мысль разыграть нападение. Скотт не был большим любителем рыцарей и дам, судя по всему. - И она будет сражена наповал.

\- Тебе это просто отлично помогло, - ответил Скотт, и Стайлз пожал плечами. По крайней мере, его заметили.

Это было хорошим началом. Если проанализировать романтические комедии, выходившие за последние двадцать лет, шансы у Стайлза были очень высоки.

А потом Томпсон сломал ногу, и им прислали преподавателя на замену.

*

Стайлз влетел в аудиторию, захлопнув за собой дверь, и чуть не поперхнулся кофе, который допивал на ходу. Впервые на его памяти были заняты почти все места, и Скотт, сделав страшные глаза, помахал ему рукой. Второй ряд, просто отлично, его друг всегда знал, как сделать утро Стайлза еще более ужасным.

Стайлз как раз уселся, вытащив на свет божий тетрадь, в которой за пару месяцев не было написано ничего путного, когда в аудиторию зашел парень, которого Стайлз до этого еще ни разу не видел, потому что такое он вряд ли бы пропустил.

\- Чувак, - зашипел Стайлз на ухо Скотту и вцепился ему в плечо. - Чувак, ты посмотри.

\- Стремный он какой-то, - неуверенно ответил Скотт. - И вообще, что он тут забыл. Он старше нас лет на десять.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь.

Стайлз знал, что пялился, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Потому что парень выглядел так, словно рубашка душила его, да и галстук выглядел на нем несколько лишним. Вообще, по мнению Стайлза, вся одежда была на нем слишком лишней.

\- Ох, Тарзан, - выдохнул он себе под нос. - Зачем тебе эти пережитки цивилизации.

Скотт довольно убедительно изобразил, что его тошнит, за что получил легкий пинок ногой. Стайлз был в благостном настроении.

Стайлз нашел свою музу.

\- Добрый день, - Тарзан прочистил горло и обвел аудиторию взглядом, не задерживаясь ни на ком особенно долго. - Как вы, наверное, уже знаете, мистер Томпсон попал в больницу. Поэтому вам придется работать со мной.

Присутствующие не возражали. Вообще, никто в целом колледже не возражал бы против кандидатуры Тарзана.

\- Не знаю, принято ли писать свое имя, как в школе, но все же, - Тарзан отвернулся к доске и начал быстро писать на ней свое имя. - Меня зовут Дерек Хейл.

Он почти добрался до буквы "л", когда мозги Стайлза получили сигнал от его члена и со звонким щелчком отключили речевой фильтр.

\- Господи, - выдохнул Стайлз на всю аудиторию, - ты посмотри, какой у него шикарный зад.

Мел в руках Хейла сломался на две удивительно ровные части, и он на мгновение застыл на месте, переваривая, видимо, ситуацию. А после с неприятным скрипом поставил точку и обернулся к аудитории, явно пытаясь распознать ценителя его тела.

"Дерек Хейл," любовно вывел Стайлз в тетради и потянулся за ручкой с красными чернилами, которую всегда таскал с собой Скотт. Он не стал обводить имя сердечком, как какая-то девчонка пятнадцати лет, но тщательно подчеркнул написаное.

\- Поможешь мне, - наклонился Стайлз к Скотту, - и я костьми лягу, чтобы Эллисон была твоей.

В списке Стайлза Стилински отныне было лишь одно имя.


End file.
